<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Out ("It was a Days Inn!") by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129061">A Night Out ("It was a Days Inn!")</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts'>Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YCTH!Verse [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Rocky Horror Picture Show References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Cherri go to the Red Room's live showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show every year. This time Angel invites Alastor to join them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YCTH!Verse [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Out ("It was a Days Inn!")</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I would like…</em>
</p><p>"I bet you would!"</p><p>
  <em>If I may…</em>
</p><p>"You may not!"</p><p>
  <em>To take you on a strange journey…</em>
</p><p>"How strange was it?!"</p><p>"I would ask if all the commentary is necessary but everyone here seems to know the script but me." Alastor interjected, still on the fence about whether or not he was impressed or disgusted by the fact he was actually attending a club well known for violence and debauchery. So far it was an entertaining show at least. </p><p>"Ah, you'll get it down by your third time." Cherri assured. "Angel did. Poor fucker died before this movie even existed so he got to be my virgin sacrifice." She snickered.</p><p>Alastor refused to look her way. He had made that mistake once already and was treated to the unwanted knowledge that she had piercings in a very odd place. She was standing on the bar in a short skirt, sequined blazer, and bowler hat to look like one of the characters both on screen and on stage, but she had deemed underclothes optional.</p><p>Angel yanked her to sit on the counter. "Cross your fuckin' legs. Nobody wants to see your silver."</p><p>Defiantly, she set her feet on the barstool and spread her knees even further apart. "Your sister does." Cherri shot back, rolling her eye before joining the rest of the crowd in shouting at the show.</p><p>"Ouch." Angel chuckled without a hint of actual insult.</p><p>Angel was likewise dressed as a character; stockings, corset, and pearls. He'd had a green medical gown over it but had lost it almost immediately. Nobody really knew where it went and Angel didn't care since he wasn't planning on wearing it long anyway. His fault for setting it down, he supposed.</p><p>Alastor didn't know any characters so he had worn his usual clothes. A slight variation came in the form of a bright red lip-print on his cheek placed there by Angel. It had been explained that for this particular show the on-stage actors would mark those new to the show in such a way. Not wanting to risk Alastor taking the contact from a stranger as an invitation for murder, Angel had decided to do it himself.</p><p>"Why mark newcomers?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"To make sure they have a good time without gettin' overwhelmed. Lets everybody else know not to be an ass." Angel answered easily. "Treat the virgins gentle, y'know?" He then went on to explain that he meant 'virgin' in this case only meant someone who had never been to a live version of the show.</p><p>Alastor had wondered why a picture show in a bar would be overwhelming but with everyone in varying states of undress and shouting around him it was starting to feel like a silly inquiry. The energy of the place was fun at least, though the subject matter wasn't his cup of tea. Even if he occasionally indulged Angel's more base needs as much as he could in his own ways, those interactions were very personal and private. Sexuality on such open display wasn't uncommon in Hell but it was still a bit jarring for Alastor to be in the thick of it. Hence why he, Angel, and Cherri had gravitated to the bar instead of joining the dense crowd.</p><p>"They got real coke here." Cherri reported, passing a glass to Angel. </p><p>"No." Alastor quickly took it before Angel could.</p><p>"Aww…" Angel whined. "I've been good. A little cocaine won't hurt."</p><p>"You'll have fun for an hour and the clanks for a week." Alastor reminded.</p><p>"Buzzkill." Cherri huffed but let it go. </p><p>Alastor handed the glass back to her and she downed it before getting off the counter to join the crowd in dancing with a whoop. He heard Angel sigh beside him and wondered if he should just go. Angel would be dancing too if not for Alastor's own aversions holding him back. This wasn't really the sort of place Alastor would be in if not for Angel's invitation.</p><p>"You good, Smiles?" Angel asked.</p><p>"You know you don't have to sit with me all night. You should have fun." Alastor told him plainly.</p><p>"I'm havin' fun watchin' you pretend you ain't judgin' people." Angel snorted.</p><p>"I am doing nothing of the sort. You told me when we got here this is a no shame zone." Alastor said, then gestured to a dark corner where four demons were ignoring the show entirely to get very touchy with each other. "Clearly."</p><p>Angel laughed. "Bet'cha there's way worse happenin' in the bathrooms."</p><p>Alastor's grin became closer to a grimace and he waved the bartender over to refill the sazerac he'd been slowly working on. He swallowed the new one in one go, chewing the lemon peel. </p><p>"We can get out of here if it's too much." Angel offered.</p><p>"I'm fine." Alastor assured. "No one's bothering me yet."</p><p>"I could bother you if you're disappointed." Angel teased, but grew serious when Alastor rolled his eyes. "I know you're only here for me." </p><p>"You join me on hunts sometimes. I know those aren't your favorite…" Alastor countered. </p><p>"I like doin' it to see you happy." Angel said, leaning in his stool to plant a kiss near the base of Alastor's ear. "You don't gotta make it fair."</p><p>"We're here now." Alastor shrugged and allowed himself to lean into Angel just slightly. No one was paying attention to two old men subtly cuddling at the bar anyway. Everyone was more preoccupied with brash music and vulgarity. In that regard it was rather nice to be affectionate outside of their home with no one noticing. "May as well enjoy it." </p><p>"Okay but we're steppin' out as soon as you say so." Angel said sternly, before turning to call the bartender. "Hey how long does it take to make a fuckin sidecar?"</p><p>"Blow me, floozy." The bartender grunted.</p><p>"That costs way more than a sidecar." Angel huffed.</p><p>Alastor sighed heavily and asked for the same which he received immediately, passing it to Angel who lamented the fact that Husk didn't work at the Red Room. Sure, Husk was abrasive sometimes but at least he did his job without playing the favorites game. </p><p>"Why do you let people treat you that way?" Alastor asked, sending an unhinged glare toward the worker in question.</p><p>"Cuz it's easier than pickin' a fight with everybody." Angel shrugged, sipping his drink. </p><p>Alastor supposed he could see the sense in that. Just because he put in the effort to ruin anyone who showed him an ounce of disrespect didn't mean Angel had the energy or even cared enough to do the same. He probably could if he set his mind to it, but that was just another of their many differences that kept the other interested. </p><p>"Oh, Cherri's found a ride." Angel mused, pointing out the cyclops where she had sidled up to a large bear covered in what he hoped was fake blood. In Hell, though, there was no telling. "Hey don't catch nothin'!" He called over the noise, to which Cherri responded with a grin and both middle fingers. </p><p>"Really is a whole other world here…" Alastor said, starting to get used to the strangeness and the alcohol was starting to help him take it in stride. </p><p>"Yeah." Angel agreed. "Made by sluts and weirdos, for sluts and weirdos." </p><p>Alastor hummed thoughtfully, claws resting on Angel's knee as he did his best just to focus on the movie and not his surroundings. Angel continued to stay at his side, singing along and providing commentary where appropriate even though the commentary itself was very inappropriate. Alastor was used to Angel's mouth by now but to hear the same echoing throughout the room was new. </p><p>"Oh, there's sex <em>and</em> cannibalism." Alastor remarked a little later in the movie. "Something for both of us then!"</p><p>"Yeah apparently the actor playin' Eddie goes by the name Meatloaf?" Angel explained.</p><p>Alastor began to cackle at that. His real, wheezy, hoarse sort of laugh that not just anybody got to hear. He couldn't help it. It was too good of a joke to not give it that appreciation. It almost got lost in the voices of the crowd, but Angel listened. The hilarity broke through the deer's nerves enough for him to actually enjoy the rest of the night, because if he started looking lost again Angel would just lean over and mutter "meatloaf" to get him laughing again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>